Jango's Valentine
by Nightshroud
Summary: It's those rare occasions that cause Jango to show some feeling. And this holiday, Zam might be the one to bring that out. JangoxZam


**Jango's Valentine**

* * *

**Nightshroud: **I've always liked Star Wars, but lately I've really been getting into it, especially with Boba and Jango Fett, and Zam Wesell. So, I just randomly thought of this as I was going to bed last night and decided to make a little oneshot of JangoxZam. Hope you like! 8D

* * *

Jango Fett had just gotten hired for a new job. This one didn't seem too complicated. All he needed to do was deliver a shipment from Coruscant to some other planet. The bounty was high enough. Ah, but there was always a catch... 

Jango piloted Slave I and landed it smoothly on the platform. With all his armor in place, he strode out onto the platform and met the attended waiting there.

"Senator Hershey is waiting for you."

"Hn."

Jango brushed past the attended and followed the hallway to the office where the senator sat in his comfortable leather chair.

"Jango Fett is here, sir," the attended said while trying to squeeze past Jango. The senator turned and clapped his hands together.

"Ah, Jango Fett. I assume you're here for the delivery. It's a few hundred boxes of chocolate cargo. I'd like you to deliver it to my sweetheart on Alderaan."

"A shipment of chocolate? I'm the glalaxy's most famous bounty hunter, and you hire me for chocolate shipping?"

He turned to leave, when the senator exclaimed, "Not even for 200,000 credits?"

Jango stopped in his tracks and turned. "200,00?"

"Yes," he replied, flashing a smile. "Well, there is one thing..."

"What's that?" he said, his facing turning stern from annoyance.

"You need to take someone along with you to make sure the shipment gets there."

Jango crossed his arms and stared down the senator. "You don't think I can manage a chocolate shipment? Or do you think I'm really tempted to steal candy?"

The senator licked his lips nervously. "Ah, well...It's just...Why don't you bring her out?"

The last part was directed to his assistant. Jango turned as Zam Wesell walked in from the side door.

"Zam," Jango said flatly. Her smile was just visible enough beneath her veil.

"I assume you accept the conditions?" he said.

Jango wryly thought, _"For 200,000 credits, I'd fly with Jabba the Hut."_

Of course, he only said aloud, "Accepted."

"Don't look so down, Jango. It won't be as bad as all that," Zam said as she walked by, brushing her hand down his cheek to his chin. Jango's kept his face straight as ever, before Zam walked out toward the ship, Jango following behind.

* * *

"What's so important about a shipload of chocolates?" Jango asked casually to Zam as the last of the crates was loaded. Zam cast him a doubtful glance. 

"Don't tell me you don't know what day it is?" she said. Jango looked uninterested.

"Are you going to tell me, or keep voicing your disbelief?" Zam smirked.

"I don't know. I kinda like seeing Jango Fett in the dark. Maybe-"

"-Zam!" he said with exasperation.

"All right, all right. Today's Valentine's Day, of course."

"Of course," Jango replied casually.

"You have no idea what it's about, huh?" she said, finding the situation amusing.

"Probably because it's irrelevant," he replied. Zam rolled her eyes.

"It's a day where people who are in love give each other gifts to show how much they care," she said more softly than she intended. Jango raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't really see the point though," she said more flippantly, recovering from her slip. Jango nodded.

"Agreed," he said before walking over to Slave I, now ready to deliver the shipment.

"Darn you, Jango. You're like a brick wall," Zam muttered as she followed him on board the ship.

* * *

On board Slave I, Zam sat quietly next to Jango. 

"I take your ignorance on the subject to mean that you didn't get any Valentine's in the past, huh?" Zam prodded.

"Perceptive," he replied. Zam laughed slightly.

"Well, I can't say I've done any better." When Jango didn't reply, Zam decided to continue.

"You know, I think that sometimes it might be nice to know that someone cares," she said quietly. Jango remained as impassive as before. Zam sighed to herself.

_"God, Fett, you can't be that dense!"_

Once Zam fell silent, Jango glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

_"I wonder..."_

* * *

"Oh, how wonderful!" the senator's sweetheart, an obsenely obese woman, exclaimed as the chocolate shipping was unloaded into her home. 

"What does she need with chocolate?" Jango whispered to Zam, unable to mask his disgust with the Jabba-esque woman. Zam elbowed him discreetly and put on the best smile she could muster.

"Glad we could be of service," Zam said. Suddenly the beastly woman drew in a breath.

"Oh, are you two Valentines? You look so sweet together! I thought it cruel to have to work on this holiday, but you do get to spend time together."

"We're not-" Zam began, but Jango interrupted.

"Yes, how nice of you to notice. We'd like to get some time alone together, so if you don't mind-"

"Oh no! Of course not! Have a nice day!"

Jango grabbed Zam and pulled her back to the ship.

"Clever, to tell her that so we could 'escape,'" said Zam once they were safely in the ship. Jango didn't reply, but the corner's of his mouth turned upward in a faint smile. Zam popped a choclate into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

"Hmm...these are actually pretty good." Jango raised an eyebrow.

"Weren't you supposed to be the one making sure I didn't take any?" he said wryly. Zam shrugged.

"Eh, they'll never miss it. Besides...I have a bit of a confession." Jango gave her a look to go on.

"The senator didn't hire me to keep an eye on you. I paid him a thousand credits to include me as part of the job description."

Jango looked at her curiously. "But, why?"

Zam looked away and said, "I just wanted to spend some time with you. I was...lonely today, and...you're the only person whose ever put up with me."

Receiving no reply from Jango, Zam shifted in her seat away from him and went to sleep. Jango gazed at her for a few moments, then switched the ship to autopilot. After finding a piece of paper, he took out a pen and began writing...

* * *

"Here are your credits. Thank you for your service, Jango Fett," the senator replied, handing over a folder full of credits. Jango nodded and left the building. As he approached his ship, he noticed Zam walk toward him from behind. He slipped some credits into something Zam couldn't recognize before putting the rest of the money into his pocket. 

"Counting your earnings?" she asked with a smile.

"Something like that," he answered vaguely. She noticed that faint smile play on his lips. She turned to walk away.

"Thanks for letting me tag along, Jango."

As she walked away, she suddenly felt Jango's strong arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"What, no goodbye, Zam?" he asked softly, his lips brushing against her ear. She sharply inhaled, bewildered by Jango's move.

When she trusted her voice, she replied quietly, "Goodbye, Jango. I'll see be seeing you."

"I'm counting on it," he replied before letting her go. Without turning around, he walked to his ship and began to lift off. Zam remained on the platform, bewildered by his actions.

"Why would he-"

She suddenly felt something in her pocket, and pulled it out. When she opened it, a thousand credits slipped out of it.

"A thousand credits...and a card?"

_Dear Zam,_

_I don't think I can place a price on your company, so consider this a reimbursement.  
I'm sure there where better ways to spend your day, but I hope you enjoyed your  
time with me. Happy Valentines Day._

_Jango_

_P.S. Drop by some time. I'm sure Boba would be happy to see you too._

Zam smiled and watched Jango's ship fly away.

_"Careful, Jango. You keep this up and people might start to think you care."_

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Love it? I hope so. This just randomly popped into my head, and I thought it was too cute to pass up. I want to get those oneshots Jango Fett and Zam Wesell, the story of when they help Yarael Poof save the universe. I hear Zam gives Jango a kiss on the cheek at the end too. 8D Sorta inspired me hehe. So review and show the love! 


End file.
